Wonderful Life
by BluesAvalon
Summary: Merlin and Arthur meet at the absurd condition of love and friendship. Modern!fic, Unbeta'd. Contain lots of fluff at the future chapter.  Lancelot/Gwen, Morgana/Leon, eventually Merthur
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first story (nervous giggle). Hope you guys like it. I know there's a lot of mistake, but i'll try to fix it. Enjoy! :)**

**Btw, The Characters and the TV Show "Merlin" own by BBC, i just borrow the character.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – The Plan<p>

"So, you want to take my plan or not?"

"Of course Merlin, it's just…"

"Oh come on Lance, Gwen will love it. Just trust me on this, k?"

"Okay Mer, thank you".

Okay, so that is basically the conversation that Merlin has with his colleague almost every day. He works to seek the couple information, gain the fund, and enjoy the fluff. No, he is not a funding or wedding organizer, and definitely not a matchmaker, if that's what you think. He works as a **Wedding Proposal Planner**. He helps man or woman who wants to propose to their love. Yep, it sounds great. The fact is, Merlin's single, and it sucks to help someone to have a great time with their couple, when you are single, right? Well, it sucks for us, but it's fun and exciting for Merlin. (He's just too kind…)

Our story began when Lancelot tell Merlin that he want to propose Gwen. However, as shy as Lancelot is, he got confused and panicked. So, Merlin decided to help him.

"Lance, do you have any idea what kind of wedding proposal that Gwen like... or better, love?"

"I dunno Mer, I mean she's a really sweet and shy person. Also, she's lovely and cute, and not to mention her curly hair and chocolate-brown skin that I love so much, her cute giggle, twinkling eyes when she laugh, and her…"

"Okay okay, so we know how lovely Gwen is", Merlin cut him off, "What I need now is the information about Gwen's dream wedding proposal, I mean what kind of proposal that fit her perfectly?"

"I got a couple of idea..."

They continued to plan the proposal, seeking for the perfect time and place, while in Pendragon's house, Gwen tell Morgana about her plan to propose Lancelot.

"NO WAY GWEN! We still have some pride! We don't propose men, they propose us!"

"But Morgana, you know how Lance is. I mean he's so shy, not that it's embarrassing, I mean it's totally cute and adorable, and he looks like a 10-year old kid, not that he's childish or what, I meant-"

"Okay Gwen, I get what you mean", at that moment, an attractive blond guy come into Morgana's room and fell to Morgana's bed.

"Arthur"

"Hey Gana… Gwen. Please, I don't want to interrupt you guys, but I have a big problem now"

After a long waiting and glares from Morgana, Arthur speak…

"I think I'm gay". Both Morgana and Gwen gaped and stare at Arthur, while Arthur just sighs heavily.

"Oh God, this day can't get any weirder… (Sigh) My best friend wants to propose to her man and now my crazy brother think he's gay. I really hope that Uther doesn't come to my room now and start yelling picnic", and at the exact moment Uther stumbling in with cheery face and say, "Let's go picnic kids!". Three of them can only gaped and nod.

"Oh Gwen, we're not finish with this", says Morgana while searching for her heels.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>So, once again Merlin being nice guy and try to help his friend, while Morgana think Gwen's plan is just wrong (don't know why). Arthur? He's to busy thinking about his sexuality oriented. So do you enjoy it, i mean i know it's not a lot, but please review? Love you XOXO<strong>

**NB: I need a beta reader to help me with this story, so please anyone? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so last time, there's no review :(**

**It's so sad, but it's okay. I know you guys are busy to make a review. So here goes the next chapter.**

**Oh i forgot to mention earlier, English is not my language, so be nice if some of my english confused you :)**

**Btw, The Characters and the TV Show "Merlin" own by BBC, i just borrow the characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – The Meeting<p>

"So, tell me, why you suddenly decided that you're gay?"

"Gana! Not here, mom and dad-", Morgana cut Arthur off

"They're busy embracing and kissing Arthur, they won't recognize us"

For a moment Arthur just stares at his parents. He smiles at his silly father who tries to be a gentleman by attempting a cheesy flattery. He can't ask for any other family. Except now, he can only ask God to help him with his problem.

"Arthur… Arthur!"

"Yeah Gwen"

"Stop staring at them and start answering Morgana, I'm curious here too", Gwen says smiling

"Okay okay you two, yesterday, I met the most beautiful person I've ever seen, I mean no offense Gana, but this person is really as beauty as an angel... I mean, his face, his smile, and even his ears are adorable-", Morgana cut him off

"Hold on… Ears you said?"

"Yep Gana, ears. He got these big ears as big as Dumbo. But that's the most adorable ears I've ever seen…", at this Arthur pause to stare and smile at the blue sky while he lay on the green grass

"Oh my… He's in love"

"Hm… you're right Gana, he is", Morgana and Gwen stare at Arthur smiling. They feel so happy to know that Arthur is in love. For years, Arthur never really fell in love, not even with Vivian, the most beautiful girl in their high school, not to mention a lot of others. And now, Morgana really want to meet the big-eared stranger that makes her brother so happy in love.

"Okay, so, how exactly do you meet this 'Dumbo'?"

"Gana, not so cruel…", Gwen says grinning happily to Arthur

"But he's the one who said it Gwen", Morgana says nudging Arthur's foot, "Come on, tell us…"

"Okay, so…"

**Yesterday…**

The thing is, the accident happened so fast. One minute ago, Arthur is having conversation with Morgana by phone, and now he is sprawled on the floor with a coffee stained all over his shirt.

"Watch where you going you dumbass! I could have-", Arthur start to yell when suddenly his eyes met this gorgeous angel… No, I mean nymph… NO, I mean man, "Injured…", He continues calmly

"I'm sorry, so sorry, I didn't mean to, I mean I didn't watch where I was going and-", the man didn't realize that Arthur start crawling to him and put his finger on his lips.

"Shh… It's okay, are you hurt?", Arthur says while helping the man stand up and checking for any injury

"Mm yea I'm okay, I mean it's you that should be checked, I mean, oh God, is that my coffee on your shirt? Oh my God, I didn't mean too, I'm so sorry, Ouch my knee…" the man start to bounce a little

"Okay, you need to sit down", Arthur says while leading the man to the chair nearby and then checking his injury

"I think you injured yourself quiet badly, you…?"

"Oh call me Merlin, is it bleeding?", Merlin sighing heavily

"Yea, a little bit", Arthur still checking for another injury, while suddenly he notice Merlin is shaking and sweating slightly

"Okay Merlin, are you okay? I mean, did you hit your head? 'cause you're shaking and sweating"

"It's okay, mmm…?", Merlin says while starting to open his eyes and looking at Arthur.

Arthur startled a little bit by Merlin's eyes. It's the most beautiful and amazing eyes he's ever seen (How can his eyes being that blue, just like an ocean). Not to mention those beauty eyelashes around it that enhances the beauty of Merlin's eyes.

"….Oh yea sorry, i got distracted, I'm Arthur by the way", Merlin giggle. 'Oh God, even his giggle sounds adorable'

"It's okay Arthur, it's just… I might be a little bit afraid of blood", at this Merlin start to look at his injured knee and winced.

"I think I need to go Arthur, I'm already late for my job", when Merlin start to stand up, he sway a bit and Arthur catch him.

"Okay okay, you can't even walk properly, you definitely not going to your job. You will come with me to my apartment, which is nearby and let me treat your knee, okay?"

"…Okay", he nodded

Then Arthur helps Merlin to stand up properly and keeping his hand around Merlin's waist. He led them to his apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur's apartment is the type of apartment that you will see in the magazine. Hardwood floor, leather cushions, stainless steel kitchen, electric fireplace, etc. It's really nice to look at and very stylish too. But that's not the things that Merlin focuses now. He's too focus in clearing his sight, because apparently, the world seems too blurry to walk onto after he saw his injured knee. The blood really disgust him, and it makes him feel so weak. He clutch Arthur's arm really hard, it worries Arthur.

Arthur let Merlin sit while he search for the first aid kit. The room start to spinning, Merlin really need to lie down.

"Arthur…"

"Yea Merlin?", Arthur hurries to Merlin side with his first aid kit and a cup of tea

"Thanks. And sorry for your shirt"

"It's fine Merlin, here drink this, you'll feel better", Arthur smiling at Merlin (No. He's definitely not blushing). He help Merlin drink his tea and start to treat Merlin injured knee

"Just lie down and close your eyes Merlin. By the time you wake up, everything will be okay, and after that i'll take you home", Arthur's whisper soothe Merlin and his eyes start to drop.

After awhile, Arthur finished with Merlin knee when he hears a small snore.

"Merlin?", Seeing Merlin asleep did something to Arthur. He never had seen a man so beautiful when he is awake and asleep. A smile crept to his face and he can't deny it. 'I promise i will protect you from all kind of injuries that this world will cause you, Merlin', that's the last thought that pass Arthur's mind before he go to his room to change his shirt.

**Present**

"So... you promised Merlin you'll protect him from the world? Arthur you know, that is the most-"

"ADORABLE thing in the world", Gwen finishes before Morgana doing something 'fun' (read: evil-sister mocking) and glare at Morgana before she can say anything else ("I just want to say cheesy Gwen", and she got a glare as a reply)

"Hehe... yea, thanks Gwen", Arthur says blushing

"Oh yea Gwen, speaking of 'adorable', the thing about you and Lancelot is WAY too 'adorable'", Morgana glares back at Gwen

"Oh come on Gana, it's not me we're focusing here, it's Arthur. Besides, i think you're wrong... Nowadays, a lot of woman propose to their man, and it's totally normal-"

"No no wait, you want to propose Lancelot?", Arthur says, suddenly come back to reality

"Yea, but-"

"That's weird right, brother? I mean-"

"No, that's is totally brilliant Gwen"

"What?", Morgana gaped at them and can only shake her head, "I can't believe this..."

"Yea, I think that's brilliant, I mean, no offense Gwen, but Lancelot is a really 'ladies first' type... so I think it's totally cute and 'normal' (He pointed it to Morgana) for you to propose to him first. It's been what, three years since you guys dating?"

"Hehe yea...", Gwen nodded

"So... what's the problem then? Just propose him already"

"The problem will be the proposal itself Arthur.. I don't know how to propose a man", at this Gwen smile shyly and blushing

"Oh.. okee.. well i think you need the help from the professional"

"Yea? so who's this 'oh so professional' dear brother?"

"Us Gana, of course, what is the best thing that a girl have beside a stylish best friend and her romantic brother?"

"Ha ha romantic Arthur, seriously"

"Yea Gana romantic", Arthur says rolling his eyes

"Well, not just romantic. It's gay and romantic, both are the best things for a girl, right Gwen?"

"Hahaha that's right Gana, right Arthur?"

"Yea yea whatever... Just wait 'till you meet this Merlin i'm talking about, you'll fall to your knees i'm sure of that"

Then, they start to discuss about the proposal. As much as Morgana didn't like the idea, the smile from both her best friend and brother worth it. Besides, wedding is good, wedding is great, so wedding can happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Okaaay, so finally Gwen got backup from Arthur and Morgana with her marriage proposal. But, what about Lancelot and Merlin? What about their own plan?is it gonna be working?<strong>

**So, if you guys want to continue, please review...**

**PS. I want to say thanks to Meals10 and aarin's rou who put my story to their alert. Love you guys 3**

**PPS. Thanks for all the people who's willing to read this, i love you guys so much :D**


End file.
